A New Life
by TheGreatandPowerfulAlex
Summary: M rated for sexual content.


I apologize ahead of time for the words that are put together when they aren't supposed to be.. I am a bit lazy and don't feel like going through five pages worth of editing... I'll be sure to edit the next chapters though.

Ichijo sighed as he left Kaname's room. He shut the door quietly behind him, and walked outside. He shook his head slightly, to get rid of his headache. Out of the entire dorm, only two things managed to give him a headache. One was Aido, and the second was his emotions.

Ichijo sat down on a bench near a fountain just outside of school grounds. He sighed, and breathed in the fresh air, hoping to get rid of his headache soon. He closed his eyes, and leaned back, clearing his thoughts. He was doing pretty well, until he felt something odd on his mouth. He opened his eyes, and they widened immediately.

Above him he saw none other than Kiryuu Zero kissing him. He blinked a few times, hoping this was a dream. Ichijo had secretly liked Zero ever since he saved him from some Level E's in town. He learned two things that day, never trust or lower your guard even if you think they are dead, cause they will come back to bite you in the a$, and Zero wasn't such a bad guy.

He slowly closed his eyes relaxing, as he kissed Zero back. Zero shivered when he felt Ichijo move underneath him. He cursed himself mentally for not having better senses. Zero opened one eye and looked at Ichijo. He smirked, seeing the vampire enjoying it. Zero pulled away. "I never expected Takuma Ichijo to be so vulnerable to a vampire hunter with just one kiss." He said, his smirk never leaving his face.

Ichijo blushed, and looked down at his hands. "Well, I'm sorry. It's just I haven't been having the best day, and that was kinda what I needed." He blushed even more. "Especially from you." He added quietly.

Zero chuckled and sat next to Ichijo. He put his arm around Ichijo, pulling him closer. "I know." He teased.

Ichijo blushed, and laid his head on Zero's chest. He smiled and closed his eyes. "You're such a tease." He said.

Zero chuckled again. "So... Is that a yes to a night with me?" He asked.

Ichijo turned crimson, and hide his face in Zero's chest. "I never would have told you how I felt if I knew you would use it against me." He said softly.

Zero smiled. "Not using it against you. I just enjoy watching your reactions." He said, grinning. "You have no idea how long I have imagined taking you as you scream my name." He said into Ichijo's ear.

Ichijo stopped breathing when he heard that. He hit Zero many times."Stop it~!" He whined. "You're going to make me want to be in your bed." He said.

Zero laughed. "That's exactly what I want." he said, smirking.

Ichijo sighed, and slide into Zero's lap. He straddled him, and looked Zero in the eyes. "Well, we're alone and no one will come here." He said."You're free to have your way here with me right now." He said, blushing as he felt his body grow warm as he strangely was turned on from this position.

Zero grinned. "Are you sure? I might just take you up on that offer." He said.

Ichijo thought for a moment. He closed his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."He said.

Zero grinned again. "Alright. But first I want you to beg." He said.

Ichijo looked at him, his eyes wide. "Zero..." He whined, and squirmed in the hunter's lap. "I don't wanna~" He leaned against Zero, looking at him cutely. "And I'm already turned on… Pleeeeeease?" He said, tracing his hands across Zero's chest.

Zero watched Ichijo. "The offer seems tempting, but I still want to hear you beg." He said.

Ichijo sighed. He pushed up against Zero, moaning slightly. "Zero... Please take me. Please..." He begged, moving his hips slightly to get Zero aroused.

Zero smirked. "I love it." He said, pulling Ichijo into a fierce hot kiss. He pulled Ichijo closer, and ran his hands up the vampire's stomach, earning as a gasp which he used to stick his tongue into the other's mouth. He moved his hands, and tangled them in the blonds' hair, enjoying ever second spent with him.

Ichijo moaned into Zero's mouth. He pulled away panting, as his cheeks remained red. He felt his body grow hotter, which made him shiver. Ichijo gripped the back of the bench, and turned them in a swift movement, lying down on the bench. He looked at up Zero. "Seme.." He teased, grinning.

Zero pouted being called that. "Uke." He said, smirking as he earned a groan from the blond under him. "If you don't like being called Uke then refrain from calling me Seme." He said, grinning.

Ichijo sighed, and pouted. "You're no fun." He said, and rocking back and forth slightly to get comfortable.

Zero smiled, and he slipped in between the blonds' legs, and leaned down kissing him again.

Ichijo shivered at the feel, and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck returning the kiss happily.

Zero chuckled, and started to lick and suck on Ichijo's neck.

Ichijo gasped. "Zero.. You'll leave a mark..." He said, not making an attempt to stop the his silver headed lover.

Zero grinned. "Then everyone will know your mine and mine only."He said and bit down gently on Ichijo's sweet spot.

Ichijo moaned and shivered, feeling pleasure go through him from that action. "Ze...Ro..." He said between moans. He cursed himself mentally for wearing his flat bottom sneakers that easily slid from the bench when he tried to keep his legs up on the bench.

Zero watched amused. "You know you really are amusing to watch for a vampire." He said. "Not to mention you walked in water on your way here, which makes your sneakers squeak." He said, grinning. He held the teen's sneakers to the bench, and leaned up, to continue attacking Ichijo's neck.

Ichijo sighed happily. "Zero, I love you, but I'll kill you if I can't cover up that mark or get rid of it." He said, opening his blue eyes to look at Zero.

Zero laughed and sat on Ichijo. "Then you should kill me, because it's in plain sight." He said.

Ichijo's eyes widened. "Zero! How am I going to explain that to Kaname-sama?" He said, thinking about what the pureblood would say if he found out about his relationship with the hunter he hated so much.

Zero thought for a moment. "Tell him it was a mark of our love. A brand that you belong to me and to me only, and he's gonna have to live his sorry ass through it, cause I'm never letting you go." Zero said.

Ichijo blushed at that remark. "I'd rather not..." He said, embarrassed.

Zero chuckled, and took off the blonds' tie, jacket, and shirt. He smiled admiring his work, and started at Ichijo's nipples.

Ichijo moaned. He was already aroused enough to not care what Zero did. Everything he felt brought him pleasure that only one person could bring. That would be his lover for life. He shivered when Zero ran his hands down his now bare stomach. He opened his eyes, and looked up at Zero. "Ah, stop."He said, sitting up at far as he could. "How come I'm the only one who's being undressed here? You have to take off your clothes as well. It's only fair." He said, smiling. Deep down inside he was laughing, loving every minute of what was happening.

Zero sighed. "Fine." He said, and started to take off his top half of his uniform, when he was stopped. He looked at Ichijo confused."What?" He asked.

"I wanna do it." Ichijo said, and took over taking off Zero's clothes. He grinned, taking his sweet time, running his hands slowly over Zero's exposed skin as he went along. He chuckled when he earned a moan from his lover. "I thought the mighty Zero was immune to feelings." He said.

Zero sighed, getting unhappy with the teasing. He figured he deserved it for doing the same to Ichijo. He thought for a moment. "True, but one vampire managed to break me down that night." He said and grinned. "I remember it clearly. You came up to me, and we went through the regular routine questions and answers then instead of answering me you told me you love me, pinned me to a tree, and started to strip me." He said, laughing.

Ichijo turned red. "I'm lucky Yuuki wasn't there." He said quietly.

"I'm happy she wasn't. If she did come, we wouldn't be doing this right now." He said, and pushed Ichijo back down. He ran his hand down the vampire's stomach again slowly, moving his had under the teen's pants.

Ichijo gasped when he felt his underwear not touching his skin anymore. He looked up at Zero, and turned red. He shivered as he felt himself get more aroused.

Zero chuckled and continued to move his hand up and down, increasing his pace every now and then. He smirked when the blond cried his name as he came.

"Zero!" Ichijo cried out and came into the other's hand. He panted, knowing there was more of this torturing teasing to come."Please... I can't wait much longer... Take me..." He begged looking at Zero.

Zero smiled loving every word he heard. "I broke the Vise President, did I?" He said, chuckling.

Ichijo whimpered. "Please." He pleaded again.

Zero smiled, and undid his own pants and crawled back over Ichijo. He reached down and prepared the teen.

Ichijo moaned loudly, covering his mouth with his hands to keep quiet. He couldn't describe how much pleasure and heat his body gave.

After stripping the final pieces of clothing, Zero thrusted into Ichijo.

Ichijo moaned, and gripped Zero's shoulders for balance since he had no sheets to hold onto. He had to let go of Zero's shoulder after a while to cover his mouth. His moans moved into a string as Zero hit his sweet spot each time. By now, Ichijo's vision was fogged, and his eyes glassy. He had fallen into a trance with all the pleasure he was receiving.

Zero panted, and he moved faster and faster knowing his end was near. On his final thrust, he hit Ichijo's sweet spot dead on, as he came.

"Zero!" Ichijo yelled as he came himself. He panted, and moaned slightly feeling his insides fill with Zero's cum.

Zero panted and fell on top of Ichijo's being careful not to crush the teen under him. They both laid there, trying to catch their breath.

"That had to be the best yet..." Ichijo said, feeling his heart too beat normally. (Yes! In my story the vampires have hearts. He wouldn't love if he didn't. XD)

Zero laughed. "You were keeping score?" He asked.

Ichijo blushed. "No. You just ended up making me go over the edge in more, maybe three, minute's tops." He said. "Normally I figured it would take a long time." He said.

Zero chuckled. "I'll work on that. Soon I'll make you go over in less than a minute." He said.

Ichijo blushed. "Wanna test that theory now?" He asked.

Zero looked at him. "Round two..." He chuckled. "You sure you can handle it?" He asked.

Ichijo looked at Zero and pouted, then sighed. "Probably not. I barely got over the passing out afterward phase I went through." he said.

Zero laughed. "That was because I may have overworked you." He said, teasingly.

Ichijo smiled. "Still loved every minute of it." he said, and hugged Zero. "I'm too tired to dress." he said, quietly.

Zero chuckled. "I still got some energy to spare." he said, and grabbed their clothes, dressing both himself and Ichijo. He picked Ichijo up, and held him close, walking back to onto school grounds.

Ichijo yawned and laid his head on Zero's chest, wrapping his arms around Zero.

When Ichijo later woke up he found a note on his beside. He rubbed his eyes childishly and picked it up. His heart skipped seeing it was from Zero. He blushed and opened it up reading it.

"Dear Ichijo,

I brought you back to your room, and I changed you into clothes that weren't soiled. Hehe... Anyway, I had to get back to my duties as a perfect but I'll see you tonight and maybe we could spend some time together. And don't worry about the hickey on your neck, I promise you it will go away by tomorrow. Unless I regive it. I can't wait to see you tonight for a night of our own.

Love yours always, Zero. "

Ichijo folded the note and giggled like a little child. For once he was happier than he ever thought possible. "I'll see you soon, Zero." He said quietly and laid back down, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
